<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Do You Want Me, Master? by Keruki_Sypher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161339">How Do You Want Me, Master?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keruki_Sypher/pseuds/Keruki_Sypher'>Keruki_Sypher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KaZe: Order You Some Bucket Of KFZ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Kiryuu Zero, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dominant Kuran Kaname, Gay Sex, I like to order a bucket of KFZ aka Kaname Fucks Zero, Kaname also eats Zero's booty like grocery, Kaname can't help but appreciate beauty of the booty, Kaname eats cake, M/M, Maid Zero, Master Kaname, Master/Servant, Seme Kuran Kaname, Submissive Kiryuu Zero, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author Still Regrets Nothing, Top Kuran Kaname, Uke Kiryuu Zero, Vampire Sex, fucking glaze dat ass I mean buns, lots of cream over them buns if you know what I mean, too late he's gonna dick you down, warning: horny pureblood, watch out Zero your ass isn't safe, what the fuck are these tags lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keruki_Sypher/pseuds/Keruki_Sypher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero knew he shouldn't have accepted that bet, he regretted it as soon as he saw the (unfortunately familiar) perverted glint in those ruby eyes of that smug visage. </p><p>God damn that pureblood!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KaZe: Order You Some Bucket Of KFZ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Do You Want Me, Master?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title:</strong> How Do You Want Me, Master?<br/>
<strong>Rating:</strong> Explicit (nsfw biotch)<br/>
<strong>Setting:</strong> Canon era, Kuran Mansion<br/>
<strong>Genre(s):</strong> Romance(?)/PWP/Smut<br/>
<strong>Pairing(s):</strong> Kaname x Zero</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Kaname Kuran has explicitly said (and shown by grabbing Zero's ass possessively) that he is Zero's only master. "Yagari and Shizuka don't count." Kaname growled as he nipped Zero's ear.</p><p>
  <strong>··•&gt;ö°ö&lt;•&gt;ö°ö&lt;•v«ø»v•&gt;ö°ö&lt;•&gt;ö°ö&lt;•··</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kiryuu-kun."</p><p>"Zero-chan."</p><p>"...Kitten."</p><p>"What!" Zero turned away from his laptop his angry violet gaze glaring across the room at the lounging pureblood making lovey-dovey eyes at him.</p><p>"So you do like responding to that pet name, good boy." Kaname said smugly, fingers lightly swirling the fake blood - while still nutritious - it certainly did not compare to consuming real blood. Kaname brought the wine glass up to his lips to take a sip. Bland as always.</p><p>'<em>Much prefer my dear boy's sweet blood.'</em></p><p>He leered at Zero who continued to glare at him.</p><p>"I know what you're thinking Kaname. No sucking my blood today, I know how you get when you do."</p><p>It was annoying that Zero knew the pureblood so well, them being a mated pair after all which still seemed like a confusing dream...or nightmare, depending what mood he gets into whenever Kaname bothers him on his days off.</p><p>He's gotten used to the whole sharing blood thing and built a tolerance towards vampires, not all just some, mainly his lover's little band of followers but only barely. If he had to spend time with any of them it'll probably be Rima and Senri. They're both quiet and don't give a shit about him being a hunter or former level D vampire.</p><p>Takuma was too cheerful and is Kaname's best friend so definitely a no. Seiren, she's self-explanatory and Kain was alright on his own but with Aido around, yeah, no thanks. Same goes for Souen, the vampiress still doesn't like him and the feeling is mutual. It's not his fault that Kaname decided to choose him, instead of her or Yuuki who was Kaname's sister and the original fiancee which still irked him till this day.</p><p>He'll never understand the need for vampire interbreeding to keep the blood pure blah blah crap and thanked the gods none in his family were like that. </p><p>Hunters were different. They married outside of their family to bring new genes into their own. In fact it was imperative that whoever you married not only be unrelated to you but had to be your opposite in every way, except for gender, Hunters didn't care about that as what mattered most was strength, power and knowledge. Hence why he had two happily married aunties on his father's side of the family and a gay uncle on his mother's.</p><p>A gay uncle who's also his adoptive father, though he and Yuuki refused to call the old man daddy. </p><p>Just... no. No.</p><p>He already calls a certain bloody bastard (absolutely against his will damn it) "Daddy" that it's too mortifying to even think about it, let alone say it out loud. </p><p>Every. Fucking. Night. </p><p>Did he mention Kaname is a sadistic bloodsucker? The bastard truly is. Also quite the pervert. Dear gods, the things that literal fucker does to him every night or day, hell any chance Kaname can get that vampire would savour the opportunity to make him beg or drink the bastard's "sacred blood" as those obsessed worshippers would whimper on and on about. Similar to the raging fangirls during their academy days.</p><p>'<em>Ugh...just thinking about it gives me a headache.' </em></p><p>Zero raised a hand to massage his temple, he's glad those times were behind him. A lot of heartaches, deaths and mixed emotions plus the bloodlust he had to deal with. All that was in the past; occasionally he would think about it, but he tried not to since he's a full hunter as well as being a newly level B vampire now. Something that still baffles the vampiric doctors and always puts the most smugly smile he's ever witnessed on his lover's face whenever that topic comes up.</p><p>Kaname has without fail mentioned multiple times it's his blood (mixed with Hio's but Kaname disregards it) coursing inside Zero that makes it possible. Emphasis on the word "Inside." </p><p>Even Yuuki, who is usually the obliviously naive type of person would get the hint that Kaname meant it in more ways than one.</p><p>But of course no one (at least the simpering vampires and some humans) would ever suspect Kaname, their King to behave improperly and speak indecent words. Kaname's public persona was every bit the royal pureblood of political and physical prowess, polite with impeccable manners a person that every vampire aspired to be or would claw their way up to suck his fat arrogant cock. </p><p>Zero would know. Knows it personally actually. The guy Kaname is is a pervert. He will keep repeating that till the day he dies. </p><p>Everyone sees public persona Kaname not "I'm-going-to-fuck-you-Zero-till-you're-cum-filled" Kaname; the bastard says the most dirtiest shit Zero's ever heard in his life! His ears were virgins before he met him! So was Zero's ass but let's not get into that (Because Kaname already did.)</p><p>Fingers smoothly made their way through Zero's silvery strands, stroking and trailing downwards to the nape of his neck, warm and comforting.</p><p>"Does my kitten have a headache?"</p><p>The hand grips his neck firmly before shifting away, suddenly his chair swivels around to face the crouching form of his pureblood.</p><p>"Hm, maybe I can get rid of your headache through–"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Zero–"</p><p>"No sex." Zero said sternly as he could, gaze hard as steel because he refuses to give in. He's strong damn it, sex will not happen. It won't.</p><p>"Is that so? Would you like to make a bet?"</p><p>Kaname's voice was deep and full of temptation, Zero would be trapped if he accepted but, making a bet with Kaname is possibly one of the only ways he could have a nice day of beautiful uninterrupted sleep because Kaname would follow through with it...if Zero wins of course. There's a chance he could win.</p><p>'<em>Or lose, but fuck it, I'm no coward.</em>'</p><p>"If I win, I get today and all this week without you bothering me. I need fucking space from you, Kaname."</p><p>Zero glared at the older male smiling pleasantly yet he knew how evil that face actually is. Kaname was amused at his silver kitten.</p><p>'<em>So cute. I can't wait to get my prize.'</em> Kaname thought excitedly.</p><p>Leaning forward Kaname's face an inch away from his that Zero knew he shouldn't have accepted making a bet, he regretted it as soon as he saw the (unfortunately familiar) perverted glint in those ruby eyes of that smug visage.</p><p>God damn that pureblood!</p><p>"When, not if," Kaname said slowly, his hands sliding up Zero's pajama-clad legs, "when I win, you'll wear a maid outfit and serve me cake while calling me master."</p><p>Zero gulped nervously, his hands clenching the armrests.</p><p>"What's the bet?"</p><p>'<em>Let it be easy, let it be fucking easy!'</em></p><p>"I will rub the tip my of cock on your hole, never entering until you beg for it but I won't go in. I'll make you come undone from just the feel of it on your pretty pink rim."</p><p>Kaname smirked before ripping Zero's cotton pants and boxers apart while lifting the lithe body into his arms carrying his precious hunter over to their couch, then dropping the half-naked silverett upon on it.</p><p>"I hate you so much Kaname." Zero hissed, trying to kick the pureblood in the dick because with it indisposed the bastard won't use that fat cock to fuck him. On second thought, even if Kaname somehow didn't get an erection the pureblood could still use a dildo on him.</p><p>'<em>Ugh...I'm screwed either way.'</em></p><p>"Indeed you are my kitten."</p><p>"Stop reading my mind you fucker!"</p><p>Zero throws a cushion at his lover's face, obviously it missed, not because of Zero but from Kaname using his powers to avoid it.</p><p>"Shall we begin?"</p><p>Sighing in torment, Zero made sure his glare was full of icy hatred and rage which Kaname was immune to since the silverett was also pouting with pink cheeks and that ruined the image of "Scary hunter, hear me roar! And die you bastard!" Zero was trying his very best to project.</p><p>"I really, really do hate you."</p><p>"I know, now, do you want to lie on your back or lean over the couch?"</p><p>"FICK YOU DUCK!"</p><p>A moment of silence before a burst of surprise laughter poured forth from Kaname's lips.</p><p>Zero's cheeks were heated in embarrassment. The whole situation was already getting on his nerves and sometimes he tends to mix up his words, he used to do that a lot when he was younger; he's gotten better at hiding that little flaw but every now and then (mainly around Kaname) he slips up.</p><p>Lips lightly kiss his forehead as Kaname pulled back.</p><p>"You're adorable Zero. Don't ever show your cute side to anyone but myself, okay kitten?"</p><p>"Possessive bastard." Zero mumbled in reply.</p><p>
  <strong>··•&gt;ö°ö&lt;•&gt;ö°ö&lt;•v«ø»v•&gt;ö°ö&lt;•&gt;ö°ö&lt;•··</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to the people of the KZ/ZK discord, more specifically Greenknife and MAO. This is ALL on them. They did this to meeeeoooowwww<br/>*bites viciously into bread*</p><p>Lol 😽💋💕💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>